Tieg
Tieg (ティーグ, Tīgu, lit. "Teague"), also known as Rem or God, is the God of Time and Fate in Legend of Legaia. Tieg is said to be half human, half Seru. Appearance Tieg is the common ancestor of humans and Seru, so it is no surprise that his shape embodies characteristics of both species. His body is pale white like a ghost and has no facial features whatsoever. A single jewel lies at the top of Tieg's head. Tieg's arms are like wisps of smoke and flap to his side and his lower body is like that of a ghost. Personality Tieg is rarely seen and chooses to communicate his words through his prophet, Hari. However, it is known that he cares for his creations, especially humans, as he prevents them from dying out by giving them Ra-Seru to aid them in times of peril. It is suggested that Tieg does have emotions such as anger, as the people of Sebucus believe that strange geographical events occur whenever Tieg is angered. Story Mythology Tieg is said to have created the heavens, the earth, and the seas. After creating all things in the universe, Tieg created humans to rule over the world. Yet, while possessing the wisdom of Tieg, humans were physically weaker than the wild beasts of Legaia, and impulsive in spirit. Many times did the humans come close to dying out forever. Concerned about the humans' future, Tieg gave them a mighty force with which to aid them: the Seru. At least, that is what had been told through legend... ''Legend of Legaia Tieg is first mentioned in Rim Elm by the Village Elder (referred to as Rem), who asks him to take the souls of Rei, Esto and Juno on his sacred wings to Noaru Valley. He is not mentioned again until much later, when the prophet Hari speaks of him to the Ra-Seru heroes through a dream. In the town of Vidna, a priestess who serves Hari mentions the Temple of Rem, in Octam. The Ra-Seru heroes later find that Rem is mentioned within the Book of Prophecy, and it tells of Rem awaiting them in "the hot depths of the earth." '' When the Ra-Seru heroes meet Hari, he tells them the words of Rem in order to bestow upon them insight into the past, present and future. After an earthquake swallows up the Palace of Meditation where Hari sleeps, the spirts of Hari rise up from the darkness and tell the heroes that they (the spirits) knew they would be swallowed up as everything, including the future, is predestined in the heart of Rem. Tieg is summoned by the Ra-Seru heroes in Uru Mais when they all unlock flashbacks to their past. Multiple images of Tieg surround the top of the pyramid at Uru Mais after the first dream is completed, though he is barely visible at first. After each succeeding dream the images of Tieg become more visible until he can be fully seen and understood. Tieg reveals through his words that the Seru were no gift to mankind, but arrived through an accident as a consequence of the Rogues' rebellion. Eventually, Tieg transports the Ra-Seru heroes into a Void dimension and gives them the Fire Droplet that they had come for, which Tieg said was created through the chaos of the world's beginning. After teleporting them back to the top of Uru Mais, he disappears. According to the Ra-Seru, Uru Mais was destroyed by Juggernaut because they felt the words of Tieg and saw that he was an obstacle to their goal of world domination. Tieg reveals himself for the final time when the Ra-Seru heroes travel to the destroyed Uru Mais in order to try and summon Tieg to gain access to the Seru-kai and stop Songi from conquering it. The Ra-Seru heroes pray with all their hearts until Tieg hears their words and shows himself. He tells them to follow him into the Seru-kai and opens a breach through space and time, allowing the Ra-Seru heroes to travel to the dimension of the Seru. Though he is the creator of all things, he is often referred to as the "God of Time" or the "God of Fate", indicating reverence for his omnipotence and omniscience. Trivia *Tieg is the only deity in Legaia who is actually seen in person. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Gods: Legend of Legaia